12th Sanctury Guard Letter
From Thelian to his wife My Darling Wife, It has been too long since I last held you, but I remain proud of my service to Sanctum here among the Sanctuary Guard. There are reall threats in this world, and I feel we are the shield that keeps our people safe. I will admit that I was scared when I first arrived here to serve under Marshal Kain. The Marshal is a man of frightful presence, but he has proven fair and has an obvious care for those of us that serve him. The Vigil should be grateful to have such an able-bodied commander leading troops in their name. I miss you every day. Your loving husband, -Thelian Schaber- From Jules to his Mother Mother, My regiment is on the march once again. We have advanced into Scarlet Gorge, and some of Marshal Kain's officers have been leading assaults deep into the Defiant holdings here. I have not seen any combat myself, having been detailed to guard duty of our Porticulum here in Crimson Wash. I am glad I was able to transfer from the 8th Guard into the 12th. Marshal Oakheart is a good and noble man, but Marshal Kain knows what Sanctum needs right now is a crusading champion - someone to take the fight onto Defiant soil! We are lucky to count such a mighty warrior as he among the ranks of the faithful. -Jules Earnly From Sir Martyn Myrsol to Marshal Oakheart Salutations, Marshal Oakheart. While you have always had doubts about my commander, I know you are a noble hero of the Vigil as well.I wish you could see in Marshal Kain what all of us have seen in him over the years and understand why we must follow him into this cursed land. I cannot accept that there is not still good in him, and I must believe he can still be saved. Why else would the Vigil have chosen him for his duty if he was so unfit? I have always looked up to you with the utmost respect and look forward to speaking with you again upon our return. Please say a prayer for us and our wayward commander. -Sir Martyn Myrsol- From Meirdi Burem to her Mother Dearest Brother, I know you urged me not to enlist, and I begin to wish I had listened. We have been stationed in these cold mountains for the past few months, and none of us quite know why we are here. There are no open battles here, no armies of the Endless Court to face, and we must keep a strained peace with the Defiant while we honor the Icewatch's rules. This is not about Guardian business, but about Kain's. The coldness here saps a man's soul, and all of us are affected, even our commander. His temper is a raw force of nature these days, and we begin to fear his darker moods. A week ago, one of the men was late to morning formation. Kain broke his leg so he could know what an appropriate reason for lassitude would feel like. This is not the commander most of us know and respect. I am looking forward to my next leave. Give mother my best. -Meirdi Burem- Category:Books